Falling Blossoms Upon A Grave
by Jinxes
Summary: Many years had passed since that day; the day of his demise. He had suffered for years with the illness that plagued him; that threatened his life with every cough. She watched him day and night coughing out blood, listened to his cries of agony, and held him until he breathed his last breath.


Ello love's another Souji Oneshot, I can't help it I lovers him. I'm still trying to get his character done right but it's hard, I hope i'm at least doing somewhat fine. I used some references from the games and I just love them. Special the flower scene. Hehe.

* * *

Beneath the cherry blossom tree stood a women with curly, wavy dark chocolate hair that moved with the wind. Vivid jade eyes watched as each petal loosened itself from its place on the branch and floated down to the headstone; gracing it with its beauty. The women had her arms behind her back fingers twisted together and her feet standing apart; she lowered her head in thought and sadness.

Many years had passed since that day; the day of his demise. He had suffered for years with the illness that plagued him; that threatened his life with every cough. She watched him day and night coughing out blood, listened to his cries of agony, and held him until he breathed his last breath.

She wept for his short life; wept for the suffering he had to endure. It took a year for her to move on and as she did she frequently visited the grave; in remembrance that he was not the first to succumb to the disease nor would he be the last. She held up her hands and kissed them; praying that he could hear her and know she never forgot about him. She would always love him.

She didn't budge when she heard footsteps behind her. They stopped when their chest touched her back; arms wound themselves around her body holding her to their chest. The person's hair brushed against her ear and hot breath fanned across her left cheek; a soft kiss was bestowed upon it.

The women smiled. Her hands left their clasped state in front of her face to cover the man's hands. The man in return snuggled into her neck. His brick colored hair tickling her; forcing out a low giggle at the feeling.

"Love, it's getting cold out here. Let's go inside and help each other get warm, neh?" The man ran his hands down her stomach and down her thighs; he ran his hand up the kimono and traced her inner thighs making her squirm in delight.

"Souji, I was praying and you interrupted just for some sex?" She questioned Souji upset with his lack of feelings; scoffing at his desire rubbing into her back.

Souji chuckled at her. His chuckle died down when he looked at the grave in front of him. It wasn't that he didn't feel anything for his son's death, but he just wasn't the type of person to wallow in the past. He did his crying and he blamed himself for giving his son his disease before he could get over it, but it was a lesson learned.

No one knew that it could be transferred to any children; the diseased a man or woman had. Souji sighed and withdrew his hands; he stepped back away from his lover. She turned to him; looking up at him with her sad frown. He felt himself do the same facial expression; it was hard for her to move on and he knew it, but he thought things were getting better…appears not.

"Keresu, it's not like I don't understand or that I'm not suffering too, but…." Souji trailed off he couldn't quite get what he wanted to say out; he sighed and cleared his throat trying again.

"Look I don't like to live in the past; if I did then I'd never of admitted my feelings and married you. Losing Kondou-San killed me then losing everyone in the Shinsengumi made it worse, but I moved on. I did my suffering and I know my own son wouldn't want this. You know he still smiled when he could; even with his Tuberculosis; just like I use too. Now it's time for us to honor him and bare another kid show him we can be happy. Give him a little sibling to watch over."

Souji took a breath of air; he smiled softly down at her and slowly he saw light come back into her eyes. He was truly a lucky man to have her marry someone like him. He struggled for years over his feeling for her and when he finally admitted them after Kondou-San died it was hard for him, but she embraced him. She told him; despite his flaws and sickness; she'd love him until his time was up.

It was the happiest day in his life and when he popped the question to her while they were laying in their field of flowers, she had cried. It confused him only to have her tell him they were tears of happiness. He didn't know of such a thing, but as long as she was smiling he didn't care.

He made a veil and ring out of flowers that grew around him and together they recited their love to one another, vowing to live long and healthy; he snickered at that part; lives and to forever love each other until the end of their life and even after that to Souji. That moment; if he had died right then and there; he'd die with a smile on his face and he hoped she'd go along with him.

To have a women like her; he was the luckiest man on earth and he was gonna make sure she knew that every day. While he was lost in his thoughts Keresu threw herself into his arms; hugging him tightly he could feel her smile through his clothes. Souji kissed the top of her head and helped her back to the house.

"Love, does this mean we can make a baby now?" Souji smirked devilishly; watching his lover's reaction; noting that her body heated up quite a few degrees from what he could feel.

It's been months since they last bedded one another; the loss of their son temporarily stopped all sexual interaction and Souji thought it'd be a permanent thing. luckily for him it wasn't. Her face flushed as she grabbed the collar of his kimono and pulled him down for a passionate kiss; which Souji returned with just as must passion and a tinge of lust. They broke apart and smirked at one another.

"What are you waiting for then? Take me~" with that Keresu strutted into the house and beckoned Souji with swaying hips. Souji's smirk grew and he ran after her; into the warm house and soon warmer bed.


End file.
